


Coffee up for Caramel The Vampire!

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: All Human AU, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU, tumblr meme reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When rude customer Carmilla won't get off their phone in the crowded coffee shop, baraista!Laura decided to take revenge the only way she can: mispelling Carmilla's name is increasingly ridiculous ways. Hollstein fluff. All human. Based on a tumblr OTP prompt. Mostly humor and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee up for Caramel The Vampire!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I dont even know anymore. I'm just killing time until June 2nd. Enjoy.

The first time it happened, Laura swore it was an accident.  
  
As a part-time barista, Laura was used to rude customers. There was always people who asked for free drinks, who complained that the consistency of their Frappuccino was different than the last time, and customers that never tipped. Throughout all of them, Laura and Lafontaine were still the best team the coffee shop had assembled, having less wait times and complaints than Danny and Kirsch. Laura thought that their secret was her customer service and the speed that Lafontaine had cultivated from being a Bio major and mixing chemicals in their lab. Together, they efficiently cut through the early morning rush that came with being in the only Starbucks in the busy business complex.  
  
One morning, Laura and Lafontaine were in the middle of their usual 8 a.m. rush when a girl with dark hair entered, talking on the phone. Laura’s attention was drawn to her as the girl was speaking rather loudly in rapid German, starting to disrupt the other customers. Laura noticed that the girl was young, probably around her own age, but she was speaking in a tone that conveyed confidence and, almost, disdain for the person she was speaking to on the phone.  
  
Many of the other patrons were glancing back periodically to shoot the girl a pointed look, hoping that she would get their disapproval and hang up, or at the very least talk quietly, but the girl was simply ignoring them. Laura tried her best to ignore her and focused back on the customers, knowing that the sooner she took all their orders, the sooner she could empty the place out.  
  
Finally after another five minutes, the girl still gibbering away on the phone was next and she called, “Next?”  
  
Laura nearly scowled when her summons was met with no answer but was saved from calling again by the woman behind the girl tapped her on the shoulder and shooed her forward. Laura saw the girl roll her dark eyes and step forward, not even bothering to acknowledge either of them. As she stepped up to the register, Laura noticed that the girl looked like she had stepped right out of a boardroom in a silk navy blue button up with a black pencil skirt, dark nylons and black pumps. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders and her delicate features were highlighted to give the girl a sultry appeal.  
  
Laura hated to admit to herself that the girl was ridiculously attractive. She knew that if they’d met any other way, Laura would have considered talking to her and seeing if she was interested but Laura was put off by the rude phone etiquette, the impatient drumming of her fingers on Laura’s counter and the look of disdain she wore on her face. Despite this, Laura plastered her trademark smile on her face as she welcomed the girl. “Welcome to Starbucks! My name is Laura. Would you like to try one of our new Cinnamon Dolce Lattes today?”  
  
The girl completely ignored Laura’s warm welcome, continuing her conversation. Laura kept the smile in place while several people in line stood on their tiptoes to see what the holdup was. Laura could see several people scowling and looking at their watches.  
  
With no new order to make, Lafontaine approached Laura. “What’s up, Laur?”  
  
“I can’t get this girl’s attention!” Laura whispered back, turning her face away from the waiting customers.  
  
Lafontaine looked towards the register before letting their eyes sweep the room. “Well, whatever you do, do it fast. I can see people getting testy from here.”  
  
“Right! Okay!” Laura nodded as Lafontaine returned to the coffee. She counted to thirty in her head, noting that the girl wasn’t even making eye contact before adding, “Excuse me, miss? Your order?”  
  
The girl let her eyes flicker briefly over Laura’s face before covering the bottom of her phone with her free hand and snapping, “Venti Caffe Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso.”  
  
“Of course! That will be $4.67.” Laura said as the girl slammed a debit card on the table and returned to her conversation, missing the irritated look Laura shot her. Laura grabbed a large cup and her sharpie before needing to “Um, can I get your name?”  
  
The girl mumbled out something that sounded vaguely like ‘ _Camilla_ ’ but before Laura could confirm, she had turned her back on Laura to join the queue of those waiting for their coffee. Laura scowled but scribbled the name, handing the cup to Lafontaine to make the drink. “Venti Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso; thanks Laf.”  
  
“No problem.” Lafontaine grinned, grabbing the cup and getting started.  
  
Laura took a second to shake off the irritation she felt before returning to her register. “Can I help the next customer?”  
  
She worked diligently for the next couple of minutes until she heard Lafontaine finish the drink they were working on and announce, “I have a Venti Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso for Camilla!”  
  
There were a few minutes of silence until Lafontaine called again, “Again, I have a Venti Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso for Camilla!”  
  
Over the usual chatter of the coffee shop, Laura heard an exasperated voice answer, “It’s Carmilla.”  
  
Laura looked to see the dark haired girl angrily grab the cup from Lafontaine before storming out the door. Laf looked puzzled, glancing at Laura who shrugged. “I thought that’s what she said her name was.” Laura defended herself. “She was mumbling and wouldn’t get off the phone.”  
  
“Don’t sweat it, Laur.” Lafontaine chuckled, wiping their hands on the bottom of their apron. “It’s not like she was made of sunshine anyways.”  
  
So Laura shrugged it off and just promised herself that if the girl came in with a better attitude, Laura would make a better effort to ask for her name.  
  
~~~  
  
The second time it happened, Laura had to admit that she didn’t try very hard.  
  
The girl had come in, on the phone again, and had barely spared Laura a glance as she spit out her order and continued her conversation, this time in French. Despite Laura’s brief swooning at hearing the girl’s sultry voice speaking French, she was snapped back to reality when Laura asked for her name and she answered, “I thought you people were only supposed to be told once?”  
  
She had turned her back before Laura could retort, leaving the cashier to wrack her brain. Laura served an average of a hundred people a day; she honestly couldn’t remember what her name was, other that she’d gotten it wrong the last time.  
  
_It started with a ‘C_ ’, she remembered, twirling the sharpie in her hand. _But I think I left our an ‘R’ last time. Carmen, maybe? Oh whatever!_  
  
Satisfied with her guess, Laura scribbled out the name and handed over the cup, bringing her attention to the next customer. It was only a few minutes later when Lafontaine was announcing a drink for ‘ _Carmen_ ’ that Laura heard it.  
  
“Are you serious? It’s Carmilla!” Laura heard the girl scoff.  
  
Lafontaine shot an amused look at Laura before answering. “Uh, sorry. Must have been a miscommunication.”  
  
Laura met the other girl’s eyes briefly but before she could offer up any forced apologies, a loud ringing cut her off as the girl’s phone began to ring. “You know what? I don’t have time for this.”  
  
Lafontaine raised their eyebrows as Carmilla fled out the door, phone up to her ear, and they chuckled. “Well, that was pleasant.”  
  
“See if I ever get her name right, then.” Laura scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was fuming inside at the way the girl, Carmilla, had spoken to them.  
  
~~~  
  
From then on it was a point of pride for Laura to come up with the most ridiculous variations on the girl’s name as she could. She started slow, the next visit penning the word _Caramel_ on the cup. Carmilla never said a word, always on the phone, but Laura took pleasure in seeing the girl frown before she grabbed the cup and headed out the door.  
  
Laura would wait until Carmilla left the shop before she and Lafontaine would fist bump. “BOOM! Revenge is mine!” Laura cheered.  
  
“It’s weird, though.” Lafontaine had pointed out after the seventh visit. (Laura had progressed from _Caramel_ to _Camrona_ , _Carla_ , _Milcara_ , and _Mircalla_ but Carmilla had yet to do anything but glance at the name and scowl) “You would think that if someone was getting so pissed off they’d just stop coming here.”

“Yeah, but that would stop all of our fun!” Laura chuckled, leaning back on the counter.  
  
The next day was Saturday, the day Laura and Lafontaine could count on to be quiet since the business complex that they worked at was typically closed on the weekends. The two employees were typically more lax than they usually were during their shifts on a weekday, leaning against the counters, playing on their phones, and working on their homework in the open.  
  
Laura was about to ask Lafontaine for help with the biology class she was taking when the bell over the door jingled, signaling a customer’s entrance. Laura and Lafontaine took their positions, Laura’s smile fading when she saw that it was Carmilla. Laura exchanged a surprised look with Lafontaine; neither of them were expecting to see Carmilla here on a Saturday.  
  
“It must be casual day or something.” Lafontaine whispered to her. Laura shot them a confused look so Laf pointed discreetly. “The clothes.”  
  
Laura blinked and took another look. It was true; Carmilla had forgone her usual business attire and was now wearing a pair of artfully ripped black jeans, black boots, and a tight t-shirt with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist. It was look that Laura had not come to associate with the dark haired girl but it definitely suited her; it was also the first time the girl didn’t have a phone glued to her ear.  
  
Laura’s surprise must have shown on her face because Carmilla smirked and sauntered over to the counter. “Good morning, cutie.”  
  
“It’s 1 in the afternoon.” Laura replied dryly, glancing at the clock on her register. She was on edge from having direct contact with the rude girl.  
  
The brunette sighed and slid her debit card across the counter. “Well its morning for me. Venti Caffe Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso.”  
  
“You got it.” Laura said sarcastically, swiping the card and handing it back.    
  
Carmilla turned away from the counter, heading around the counter to wait. Still aggravated by Carmilla’s surprise visit, Laura grabbed the cup and scribbled the name she’d been thinking about using on Monday. Lafontaine raised an eyebrow when she spotted the word written in black ink but took the cup without comment. Laura waited vindictively until Laf’s voice rang out, “Venti Caffe Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso for Malaria!”  
  
Carmilla didn’t grab the cup like she usually did, blinking in disbelief at the cup. Lafontaine’s eyes snapped to Laura and Carmilla followed their gaze, meeting Laura’s eyes with a raised eyebrow. “Really? Malaria?”  
  
“Oh?” Laura said innocently, sweating internally now that she was being confronted. “Was that not right?”

Carmilla swiped the cup off the counter and sauntered to the cash register. Laura gulped, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as Carmilla approached. She had been all bravado earlier, but under Carmilla’s intense gaze, Laura could feel herself squirming.  
  
“Come on, cutie. Do you honestly not remember my name?” Carmilla demanded, giving Laura a sardonic smile and taking a small sip of her drink.  
  
“I didn’t quite catch it the first few times; you were too busy ignoring everyone and talking rudely on your phone!” Laura countered, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
There was a beat of silence that was broken when Carmilla let out a low chuckle. “You’re right. I was a total asshole those first couple of times I came in.”  
  
Laura gaped. She admitted it? She wasn’t going to deny it and give out some crappy reasoning or say the rude customer slogan of ‘the customer is always right?’ Laura blinked several times, her arms returning to her sides. “So do I get an apology?”  
  
Carmilla’s smile grew as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “I’m not really an ‘apology’ type of person. An admission of guilt is probably the closest you’ll ever get, cupcake.”  
  
“So what are you doing here?” Laura asked, still slightly defensive.  
  
“Maybe I just wanted another delicious coffee?”  Carmilla responded.  
  
Laura shook her head. “I doubt it. This store isn’t really convenient if you’re not working in the complex.”  
  
“And if I was working?” Carmilla shot back.  
  
“What? In that outfit?” Laura laughed, responding without thinking. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Laura gaped. “Uh, I didn’t mean-!”  
  
Carmilla crooked a well-sculpted eyebrow at her. “What? You don’t think I look hot?”  
  
She gestured up her body, drawing Laura’s eyes to follow the curve of her waist, the hint of skin visible at the top of her jeans, and the way her shirt clung to the slender body beneath it. Laura’s eyes met Carmilla’s and she realized she was staring. Laura cleared her throat and looked away, blushing.  
  
“No! You do look good but-! But-.” Laura stammered.  
  
“So you _do_ think I’m hot.” Carmilla smirked, knowingly. “Well, in that case, why don’t you come with me to dinner tonight, cutie?”  
  
Laura balked. “Dinner? What in the world would make you think I’d want to have dinner with you?”  
  
“What? My heartfelt invitation wasn’t enough?” Carmilla tried to give her a smouldering look. When Laura shook her head, she tried again. “Even as an apology?”   
  
“I thought you didn’t make apologies?” Laura challenged.  
  
“Well, there are exceptions to every rule. Especially when they're especially cute.” Carmilla quipped, making Laura blush again. “And I am, you know…” Carmilla added, looking down and shuffling her feet. When Laura look at her questioningly, she continued. “Sorry.” 

Laura nodded. “Ah! I see.”  
  
“Yeah, the phone calls were necessary but they stressed me the hell out and I just needed coffee.” She shrugged. “I fuckin’ hate my job but I didn’t haveto take it out on you.”  
  
Laura’s brows knit together. “If you hate it so much, why don’t you quit?”  
  
“My mother owns the company. She made it very clear that I was to work for her this summer unless I’d like to pay for my own tuition.” Camilla explained and shrugged again. “Its not too bad. I’ll graduate next year and then I’ll never work in another corporate office again.”

“What are you studying?” Laura asked, genuinely interested.

Carmilla paused, choosing her words. “I will tell you, if you come out to dinner with me.” She smiled after that and Laura couldn’t help but smile in return.

Laura was quiet, actually considering the other girl’s proposal. She did seem different than Laura originally imagined, more candid that the uptight business professional she appeared as during the week. Carmilla seemed to be sensing Laura’s indecision and pounced.    
  
“So what do you say, cutie? Will you allow me to take you to dinner to make up for my abysmal coffee shop etiquette?” Carmilla begged, pouting slightly.

“Okay, deal.” Laura laughed, giving in.

“Excellent.” Carmilla smirked. “Then hopefully if the date goes well, I can stop finding these ridiculous names and lame vampire doodles on the side of my cups.”

“Wait, what doodles?” Laura asked, completely thrown.

Carmilla’s eyebrows rose, hearing the confusion in Laura’s voice. “Oh, you didn’t know? I thought it was you with the sharpie?”

Carmilla turned the cup to where Laura could see, revealing Laura’s own loopy script where she’d written ‘Malaria’ but underneath that was a small doodle of an amoeba with a scowling face and fangs. “What the-?” Laura muttered, turning to her partner. “Laf, was that you?”

Lafontaine shrugged. “Sorry, Laura. I just wanted to be part of the fun!”

“I think my favorite was one cup that read ‘Caramel the Vampire’ and underneath there was a rough drawing of me with fangs.” Carmilla rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face softened the expression.

“Well, I think you’ve suffered enough.” Laura shook her head. “Here, give me your coffee.”

Carmilla handed over the cup without comment, watching as Laura pulled out her sharpie and scribbling something on the cup. Laura snapped the cap back on and turned over the cup for her to take. Carmilla turned the cup in her hand, looking for the new writing, and spotted the phone number she'd written. “I get off work at 4 p.m.”

“I’ll text you at 4 with the details then. See you tonight, creampuff.” Carmilla gave her one last smouldering look before backing away from the counter and retreating out of the store.

Laura sighed, watching Carmilla cross the parking lot through the window before rounding on Lafontaine. “Now, tell me more about these drawings?”

**~~~**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [by any other name (a rose would smell as sweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207723) by [madworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madworlds/pseuds/madworlds)




End file.
